


Change of Plans

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Orion Pax / Ratchet ficlets [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipping further into my headcanon that Ratchet met Orion Pax before the war, and was very not-subtle about his infatuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

Ratchet wasn't quite sure if they could call this a first date or a second- or a date at _all,_ he had never bothered to learn social protocols. Whatever it was, it was a massive headache and not at all what he'd hoped for with his next meeting with Orion.

He should've known better than to listen to his roommate; this 'club' or 'bar' or whatever it was called was definitely _not_ a place he'd ever choose to frequent, and now he was worried Orion would think so. They'd been there less than ten kliks and Ratchet's audials were already singing with pain from the throbbing music that drowned every third word Orion spoke. The high grade fuel smelled particularly unappetizing, and he noticed Orion took only a subtle sip before replacing his on the counter and not touching it again.

 _Fraggit,_ Ratchet had spent several cycle's worth of credits on just getting them _into_ this scrapheap and now it was wasted, which could've gone toward a much nicer evening. He glanced up and noted Orion's shy smile was tainted by confusion and ex-vented loudly in frustration.

"Come on," he yelled, grabbing Orion's hand and stomping toward the door. Orion's optics widened but he obediently followed, both of them sighing in relief when they stepped outside into the relative peace of city noise.

"Sorry," Ratchet muttered, hunching his shoulders defensively as they walked. "My roommate said that was a relaxing place to take you. Never been there before."

"That... is not an accurate description," Orion rumbled in amusement. "But entertaining nonetheless."

"That's enough _entertainment_ to last me the next vorn," Ratchet snorted, leaning on a bridge railing and glancing away. "I wanted to treat you, not leave us deaf the rest of the night."

A hand rested gently on Ratchet's arm as Orion moved to stand beside him. "Spending off-hours with you is the best 'treat'. It doesn't matter what we do if we're doing it together."

The anxiety drained from Ratchet's energy field, replaced by a low hum of embarrassment. "You always say the nicest things. And I know you mean it, it's just..." He risked a look upwards, his spark whirling quickly at the familiar soft smile. "Different."

"I only say what I feel," Orion replied, puzzled as his hand slipped down to rest on Ratchet's. The medic's vents creaked with a swift intake and Orion paused. "...Did I-,"

"My hands are very sensitive," Ratchet interrupted quietly. "They have to be, so it's- Well. That's _very_ nice."

"...I see. Hmm."

Ratchet's optics widened as Orion carefully lifted his hand, nestling it in his two larger ones as he slowly and intimately traced the various joints and sculpted plating. Pleasure bloomed across Ratchet's sensory net, bleeding over into his field as his cooling fans whirred to life. Orion's expression didn't waver, staring at Ratchet's hand with a shy curiosity as he turned it over and explored the palm.

Ratchet didn't know what to think. _Surely_ Orion understood what those touches did to him, even if from his field alone! Yet Orion remained passively concentrated on his odd task, ignoring Ratchet's nervous shifting and fidgeting until he was satisfied, carefully lowering Ratchet's hand to the railing as if it were made of glass.

"Wh- What was _that_ for?" Ratchet finally managed to stutter. To his surprise, he saw a glint of mischief in Orion's optics.

"You're usually so tense, I was attempting to relax you."

"Relax me?" Ratchet huffed, flustered and happy. "It had the _opposite_ effect, thank you very much."

"Oh dear." Orion didn't sound apologetic at all, the mysterious smile still curling his mouth. "Then... Where else are you sensitive?"

It took Ratchet two seconds to process; a wide grin spread across his face as he stepped closer, their chassis' connecting with a soft scrape. "Are you sure you want to play this game, Orion? Because I _will_ win."

"I feel like I already have," Orion smiled, hands settling lightly on Ratchet's waist. 

"Hmph. Don't say I didn't warn you." Ratchet shrugged. "My audials are very finely tuned."

"Ah, of course." Orion lifted a hand; Ratchet shivered as soon as he made contact. "I won again."

Ratchet's grin slanted evilly as his own hands outlined the edges of Orion's chassis. "Don't be so sure. Mmm, let's see... I won't go for the obvious choice." One hand reached up to briefly thumb one of Orion's antennas and was rewarded with a soft gasp, fresh desire spreading through Orion's field. "I'd like more of a challenge... Hmmm."

It was hard to think past the reverent fingers stroking his audials; it took a large portion of dedicated processing power to remember the internal structure of a frame similar to Orion's. Several sensory node clusters were immediately disqualified as they were located behind paneling, but wasn't there- Ah.

Ratchet's hands snuck down to Orion's waist, applying pressure at the rear base of the twin blue fairings at the slender hips. He watched in awe as Orion arched gracefully, a surprised moan escaping the delicate mouth. Relentlessly Ratchet rubbed broad circles into the responsive area, the metal heating rapidly under his fingers.

"Yes, you... win," Orion said breathlessly, his hands tightening gently on Ratchet's audial, pulling a gasp from the medic as well.

"Get a room!" yelled a voice in passing and Ratchet and Orion leapt apart, sharing a guilty grin.

"That is probably sound advice," Orion chuckled. 

"You're the one who started molesting my hands in public," Ratchet reminded him, grinning at the shy smile. "So you'd better make it up to me. Walk me home and I _might_ invite you in for a cube."

"Oh- With pleasure." Orion's fingers threaded through Ratchet's, rekindling the unique charge they built by touch. "Where do you live?"

"Other side of the city," Ratchet admitted, glancing up to judge Orion's reaction. "We don't have to walk, it'll take a joor or two-,"

Orion squeezed his hand, his field sparking with as much pleasure as Ratchet's. "That's perfect."


End file.
